


The Beast You've Made of Me

by NothingxRemains



Series: Safe With Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Canon Divergence, Choking, Im really not good with tags, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nobody tries to kill each other lets just go with that, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, POV Chris Argent, Polyamory, Protective Stiles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: Its been two weeks since they took down the alphas.[Sex scene is skippable. Stop reading after the second -- break.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Florence+Machines - Howl." New Series name is also from the song "I Know I'm A Wolf." Chris is definitely the rabbit.
> 
> Okay so I had no idea what I was doing for the first bit and I have no idea where the rest of it came from. But like wow I was super stoked at the responses for the first one? You guys are so sweet and oh my god one of my favorite authors on here liked my story. So I laid down to start another one and I basically cranked this out on my phone of all things in four hours with no forethought. Oops. So yeah, double check the tags. Im not sure if that one thing counts as choking or gagging so uh?? Anyway have fun.
> 
> Edit: For the sake of interference we're gonna say everyone is eighteen because adding illegality to dating two older men who are both technically murderers would probably be expecting a little too much of Sheriff and the pack.

Chris is more than a little wary when they step into Derek’s loft. Between his injury and Stiles’s new instincts they've been holed up in the bedroom until Stiles finally gave in to his need to care for his injured packmate. His alpha werewolf status gave him an energy boost but they were still worn out from taking down Deucalion, so none of them actually left the bedroom until almost ten hours after Stiles finally settled down, and they all passed out from exhaustion tangled up together. He cooked breakfast and refused to let Chris move, growled him into subservience when he tried to be stubborn. Peter’s beyond pleased but his instincts have gotten a strong hold on him as well, so they're both behaving a little feral and Chris is hard pressed to soothe them back to humanity.

 

They end up not leaving the apartment for a week. Peter changes the bandages because he’s got more experience dealing with human packmates around fledgling werewolves. By then the Sheriff is starting to wonder why where his kid is at and when he doesn't answer the phone he calls Chris, who patiently but not so gracefully explains the situation. Stiles got kidnapped and bitten by a werewolf, yes he’s fine don't panic and no, coming over is not a good idea right now.

 

He’s definitely better now that he’s not intent on murdering anyone, but his new werewolf nature still predominates his harmless human one. It ends with the sheriff coming over and Stiles pinning him to the floor and scent marking him (“Yeah no it's fine just,” and growling) while Chris quickly tells the man to stay still and calm down, no Stiles is not going to eat him.

 

It takes the pack two weeks to realize something has changed. Which is why they're here, because a pack meeting was called and Derek needs _answers._ All he knows is that his sister and betas are alive and claimed that Stiles literally ripped two alphas’ heads from their bodies. So when they step through the door and Derek flashes his eyes Stiles flashes back and Chris has to grip his arm when he jerks forward like a marionette while Peter unhelpfully rumbles from his other side. It sets off a string of snarls from Derek's betas until Chris makes everyone calm down.

 

“Shit, yeah okay, uh you just stay over there,” a snarl when Coral shifts closer to her uncle. Which is when they realize--

 

“ _Cora?”_

 

Stiles twitches, and then his eyes turn brown and oh yeah, she said she was a Hale oh my god he forgot to tell Peter _dude your freakin niece is alive_ . He ends up saying all that out loud and kind of shimmies closer to Chris to give them space. Chris leans on him to rest his leg and Stiles scoops him up without thought to take him to the nearest couch. His lip curls up but he tries to control himself when Allison rushes up in concern, sets the man down on the love seat by the staircase and mentally talks himself down. _Pack_ , he thinks, _all of them_. Even Derek, who is a pain in the ass and havoc on his alpha instincts but it's not unplausible with two alphas in a pack and anyway, Derek was never meant to be alpha.

 

Chris and Peter can both see his darker side passing behind his eyes, almost just below the skin, like the bite took that brick wall and turned it into a flimsy curtain. Peter is fascinated but Chris is just worried, trying to focus on his daughter while Stiles tries to untense his muscles and approach Derek in a nonthreatening matter. The alpha flashes again but aside from a brief pause in his gait he doesn't answer. He slows and quiets and Chris’s alarm climbs, heads are turning to swivel at him because his heart rate kicks up and Allison is looking back and forth between him and the two alphas he can't take his eyes off of. But before he can attempt to stand Peter is there, running his hands down Stiles’s face and neck and backing him away from Derek, emanating a sound almost like a purr until Stiles returns it and tears his eyes off Derek to look at his beta.

 

“Relax, love, everything's fine, everyone is safe. Look at me, I’m here. Your pack is here, Stiles. Just your pack,” he talks soothingly until he blinks rapidly and his eyes start flicking around again and he visibly shakes himself. Chris breaths out and realizes Allison, Scott, and Boyd are staring of him and that his heart is pounding. Stiles had been sinking right in front of him surrounded by nothing but pack.

 

And then he realizes. They're not pack, only Peter and Chris are (and John but he’s not here so that doesn't help). Everyone else is allegianced to Derek, another alpha who is not his mate or family. But he doesn't say it because Stiles doesn't seem to be able to fully understand what his instincts are telling him and he listens to Peter, tries to fight the darkness and the instincts at the same time, relying on his anchor to keep him grounded.

 

Scott makes a weird noise that distracts him from his struggle. His face is scrunched up like it does when he’s reminded of how involved Peter is with his best friend, but his mouth decides there's more important things. “You're a werewolf?” Stiles looks at him. “You’re an _alpha_? Dude, what happened?”

 

\--

 

Despite not doing much since becoming an alpha and killing Deucalion, everything's felt so _chaotic_. There's so many heartbeats in the apartment building and too many smells, and it takes a lot of energy to fight down his impulses to jerk towards one or the other, or to let Peter out of the room or even leave Chris, but his need to nurture outweighs his need to protect. He can smell the food in the fridge and the drywall and the wolfsbane in Chris’s guns stashed around the house and the old books of Peter’s special collection in the study. He can also hear the neighbor's dog three doors over and  somebody checking their mail two floors down and the shower running somewhere above them and to the left, the pipes shaking in the walls and the wind hitting the building outside. It keeps his attention so he reacts on instinct before he can think about it, when Peter tries to leave the room or Chris moves for whatever reason. When they both pass out from exhaustion he focuses on their heartbeats, and hears the pain in Chris’s voice when Deucalion’s claws found purchase in his head again and again.

 

When they go to the pack meeting he feels half out of his mind, getting distracted by his environment and actively having to remind himself that no one’s in danger even if Derek won't stop glowering at him. He’s not a threat anyway, no one is after Deucalion but _it doesn't matter_ because Derek is an ally at the very least and a packmate at best. Even if Derek abused him at every opportunity and betrayed them and did stupid things he's not a threat (at least not any more than he is to himself).

 

So he does his best to ignore Derek but can't fight his surprise that he doesn't have the same impulse to claim Scott as pack like he did with his dad. It's _Scott_ , his buddy, his brother. Strangely it doesn't upset him like he expects it to, and _that_ upsets him more than the thing itself. The three betas he rescued and the one he didn't pass through his senses neutrally, Lydia makes the back of his neck prickle with the potential threat, potential packmate. Playing stupid is apparently a hard habit for her to kick but there's a sharp, calculating gleam in her eye that he’s familiar with in more ways than one. She lets him scent her lightly, cheek to cheek, and it's not quite submission and he feels a little weird with confliction but there's no hostility so it's fine. Scott is still fighting his werewolf instincts with everything he’s got but he flashes his gold eyes at Stiles and Stiles flashes back and that's about it. He’s not sure what that means. Not hostile but Scott’s never submit to anyone and there's no room for disobedient betas. And then there's an argument about killing people and at least he didn't kill the twins but he still beat them to near death and Stiles snarls and Scott postures and there's a lot of arguing at high volumes about _something needed to be done_ , _well yeah but we could have found a different way_ , _we didn't have enough time_ , _murder is not an answer_ , and _I would have died_.

 

Scott refuses to give until Derek concedes that Stiles has a point, but he's still huffy and stubborn so Stiles says whatever and goes to get Chris. He eyes Allison and she eyes him back, but after a few seconds of measured staring she tilts her head to the side. Again, not quite submitting but not fighting him, allows a brief scent marking cheek to cheek that makes Scott growl but otherwise it raises no issue. He picks up Chris again and despite his embarrassment he’d rather be able to keep Stiles in check as easy as possible so he doesn't raise a fuss about being carried about like a damsel.

\--

Stiles and Peter are weird when they get home because Peter smells like Cora and Stiles smells like Lydia and him and Chris both smell like Allison. They go straight to the bed and Stiles starts with Peter because he's giving off this weird mixed signal of desperation and lust and agitation. He’s whining and baring his throat and rubbing himself all over Stiles who does it right back, more aggressively, and scent marking turns into rutting and tearing at clothes and fighting not to let his claws graze skin.

 

Chris gets dragged into it and the fear is making his hairs raise and the base of his spine tingle because Stiles is caging him against the bed and his mouth is on his. And then his neck and the shirt barely get pushed out of the way before it finds his nipple and Peter finds his neck, palming his jeans for him to rut into while he arches into Stiles’s mouth. Its hot and wet and jesus, his fangs are out and scraping the sensitive peak of flesh and it sends his heart racing but it also makes his toes curl and heat pool low in his belly.

 

He’s barely aware of the quiet desperate noises he’s making but Peter gets his jeans yanked off and crawls under Stiles to settle between his legs and the alpha draws back just as his back arches almost painfully, because Peter's got his mouth on him and he’s got his fingers locked on Stiles's arms, unintentionally baring his throat where Stiles redirects his attention. He’s gasping and quivering where claws ghost over his stomach, hips thrusting weakly into Peter’s mouth because he's too distracted to control it. He grits his teeth and reaches past his head to get at Stiles's buckle where he’s grinding against Peter's ass, and it takes a second but he does it and Stiles snarls when he gets his hand around him but Peter is already fumbling with his own jeans while still trying to suck Chris’s cock and rock back into Stiles. He pops the button and shoves them down with one hand and Stiles thrusts in the cleft of his cheeks.

 

Chris fumbles and reaches blindly for the nightstand drawer to get the lube because the alpha is still latched onto his neck and marking it up viciously, and he has to stop to control the spasms when Peter's throat closes around the head of his cock and pistons upwards until Peter shoves him back down. The man is moaning pleadingly around him, whining for his alpha to claim him but he can't, none of them are thinking straight but he can't exactly shove two werewolves off of him so he coaxes Peter off of him and drags the man up his body until knees are around his hips and he thrusts their cocks together.

 

It dislodges Stiles from his neck and redirects him to Peter's who takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in the hunter's mouth. It's distracting but he manages to get two fingers slicked up and shoves them into Peter, whose breath chokes and rhythm stutters where he’s thrusting against Chris, tensing and immediately relaxing around his fingers.

 

Stiles is mostly occupied with Peter’s neck and it takes him a second to get out of Chris’s way, sliding the head of his cock down between Chris’s legs and between the cleft of his cheeks. The man’s whole body jerks and he makes a rough sound into Peter's mouth but he doesn't let up.

 

He’s not very thorough but Peter's always liked it rough so he slides his fingers out and gropes at Stiles’ hip until he gets the message, yanks Peter's hips up and places his knees so he’s straddling Chris’s thighs instead of kneeling between them. He’s shaking and gasping when Stiles gets lined up and pushes in one steady slide, still tight enough to leave him clawing at Chris’s hips with blunt fingernails.

 

He just hangs on as Stiles pounds into him ruthlessly and a keening sound is pouring out of his throat but he gets his wits about him enough to get his mouth on Chris again, finds the lube and the wet sound of it is his only warning before Peter slides a finger all the way in one smooth glide. The hunter trembles and a breathless sound escapes him, tenses and has to breath a couple times to relax his muscles as Peter starts up a steady pace with it in time with Stiles’ thrusts and his head bobbing. He nails his prostate with merciless precision and its over for Chris quick after that, body taut and shaking apart under them.

 

He comes down the other man’s throat just as Stiles thrusts up against that same bundle of nerves and he’d be howling but he can't because his mouth is full and he can't breathe and it's _too much_. He chokes but that and the burn of stretching around Stiles pushes him over the edge and he seizes up between them, clenching down around Stiles and doing his best to swallow because Chris is holding him down while he’s overwhelmed with pleasure and tangled with agony. When he’s released he sucks in air like he’s drowning, and he still can't get enough because Stiles has yet to falter and hasn't let up on his brutal pace. His lips are swollen and his throat is raw and tears paint his cheeks, but even oversensitive and overstimulated he pushes back against Stiles until the alpha shoves in as far as he can go and bites down on his throat as he comes, sliding out halfway through and painting his lower back and thighs.

 

It's not enough to satisfy him. He gets him tongue between his cheeks until Peter is begging because it's too soon, exhausted and writhing against the bedspread until another orgasm leaves him breathless and he passes out on the wet sheets. Chris is already asleep on the other side of the bed, more tired because his body is spending most of his energy healing. The sheets are sticky and uncomfortable so Stiles strips the bed and reluctantly cleans them all up before tossing another blanket over them and crawling between them.

  
He’s calmer now and feels guilty for wearing them both out even though he’s sure Peter won't mind when he wakes up. He tries not to think of the future as he drifts off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little extra at the end with Chris but I figured I'd save it for the next one.
> 
> That being said, let me know what you thought of it because I know its a little different from the first one. Especially the beginning bit because that pack interaction was like taking a stab in the dark. 
> 
> Also if you have ideas for other things I can write let me know bc I have literally no idea what to write next if people want more.


End file.
